City Of Rampage Part 1
City Of Rampage Part 1 is the first part of City Of Rampage. It is an unnamed space movie that was never made, dated to July 30, 2011. Debuts * Ulkov Armiv (chronologically, only mentioned by name on space terminals) * Veb dau Kletoap (only mentioned by name) Characters * Michael Vommer (only mentioned by name) * Olkov Armiv (not mentioned by name) Plot Olkov Armiv wakes up on a spaceship just above Earth. Not remembering what happened, he asks a person sitting on a bench (who was watching Armiv all the time since he ended up in that spot) where he is. The person answers saying Armiv's on Veb dau Kletoap's ship and that something weird is happening on Earth. After that, Armiv looks around before starting a conversation with Michael Vommer. Armiv says that T-Rexes are about to destroy Earth and they need to solve that. Vommer decides not to respond, ending the conversation pretty much. Armiv later says that Vommer was tired. Moving on, Armiv steps into another area and finds a body which came from nowhere. He spends some time looking on the body and at the surrounding areas before running back to the person sitting on the bench. After that, Armiv finds a terminal out of nowhere. It turns out to be broken. He goes back to where the body is. Suddenly, the ship decides to spacequake. Rocks are now blocking the way to the terminal Armiv used to talk with Vommer earlier. As if that wasn't enough, the body he looked at earlier had been buried. He then decides to walk back. The movie ends here. Scrapped ideas The setup for the movie (which still exists) includes a second spaceship. The terrain between the two spaceships was supposed to be filled with stars, so as to make it look like they're really in space. A scene was planned for this. However, the texture was never edited and the idea was pretty much scrapped. References * The original plot of the series is referenced in several lines: ** "something weird" refers to the T-Rexes. ** The T-Rexes are directly mentioned by name when Armiv speaks with Vommer. Errors * Certain stuff that are not supposed to appear show up anyway: ** The blimps are not supposed to appear, but nothing could be done to get rid of them entirely. ** A tree outside the ship's boundaries was not removed. ** For some reason, there is a black thingy sticking out of one of the walls. This can be explained by the fact that the other side of the wall is water, however the black thingy should still not appear. * The texture for the sky was incorrectly edited, meaning all that's seen are stars. * There are differences in terrain, this should not be possible on a spaceship. YouTube description thumb The long awaited City Of Rampage is finally here! History of City Of Rampage: This series can go back to July 2011, when I worked on many movies. One day I got an idea to make a series about a town being destroyed by T-Rexes. By the way, I could not put T-Rexes in the game, because I didn't have Extinct Animals, which I didn't get until August 17, 2011. The first series with Extinct Animals installed was The Bad Forest. The Bad Forest's long waiting time was because of my busy works. The only known picture of City Of Rampage taken before Extinct Animals (and the only screenshot ever taken) is from July 2011, it shows a guy talking about the T-Rexes invading the town. No more known information other than the screenshot and the information about how I got the idea in my head. The July 2011 City Of Rampage screenshot: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110723110760/yaberolan/sv/images/0/06/City_Of_Rampage.PNG YouTube text Unnamed Space Movie All my ZT2 videos will have this box appear anywhere on the screen. If you don't like them, just turn them off. Note: This is the first time I use the full version of Fraps (when it was recorded) Those space blimps are always there. In my ZT2 folder, I have a Z2f file for blimps, so that's why they appear on any map I do have. Those space computers were made for this movie. They ended up appearing on others too. Terrain problem? Black weird thing? Most of the original textures used here were changed to the ones seen here. Kill Ulkov then. Take the MasterKill then. I'm in InThaSpace. Don't have time to reply for... what? Space tree!! The crap goes here. The big lines below says: 1. Turn off computer (Yox kapör iorëos) 2. Send a message (Kleso vab oropow) 3. Upload to olkovplay com (Keaolxp kexo olkovplay com) Think this is on the Earth? No, actually, this is in the space, and it is so long away from the sun. What is going on here? Script City Of Rampage Part 1 By Vanalker Ah, where am I? Guy: You are on Veb dau Kletoap's ship. What is going on here? Guy: Something weird happens on the Earth. Don't worry, it will be solved. Okay. See you later! Some space terminals. None is using them. More terminals. I think there is a message there. I don't have time now. I have to check some other things now. What's that? "THIS LAB IS OWNED BY BOWSER JR.". This isn't a lab. Just a sign that was put there for detail. Let's go and check if there is a message. 1 message Hello! Michael Vommer: Hello! What are you doing? I'm searching for T-Rexes. They are going to destroy the Earth and we need to solve that. Michael Vommer: ... Ending Transmission He was tired so he didn't answer. What the... What happened here? Where did this one come from? It just appeared from nowhere. Guy: What? ........................... Terminal appeared from nowhere? Broke The body is still there. What the... Rocks are blocking the way to the InThaSpace terminals. And now, it is buried. Wonder what will happen later? See me in part 2 :) To be continued